


Godspeed, Stranger

by thenumberonerubbish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ballet, Fluff, Foster parents for Keith, HIPPOS!, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shiro is Keith's brother, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, Trauma, post accident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenumberonerubbish/pseuds/thenumberonerubbish
Summary: It's not every day that Keith gets a random message out of the blue, but he does and not from someone he really knows.





	1. Chapter 1

_Hey, can I call you?_

???

_Does that mean I can call you now?_

Not at all.

But for clarification, unregistered number, who are you? Sorry.

_Oops, wrong number. Sorry._

Godspeed, Stranger _._

_Thanks._

Keith frowned at the number before settling down in front of his desk, Physics papers strewn across the desk as he had attempted to do equations earlier that day. It had failed. A knock came at the door, a small tab that eventually turned into a loud bang as Shiro attempted to get on Keith's nerves. "I thought we discussed that you would no longer get on Keith's nerves? His finals are coming up and we want him to graduate... don't you?" Shiro hummed in agreement to their foster mother, May.  
"I also want to discuss physics with him." Shiro hummed in tune with a song, Keith could almost picture the way he would have seated himself at the door. HIs back to the hallway and his face at the door way as he nosed the door with one hand to the door, his head slightly bent to look at his phone in his lap while he was typing away or scrolling through feed.  
May sighed. "No. You have messages from your commander to go through. Remember you leave in a week." Yes a week to get use to the fact that he was leaving home for a solid 5 months, and then to return to Keith graduated and out of the house as he would be going onto university.  
Shiro would be looking up at her, his head cocked to the side. His hand still upon the door. "Don't remind me. Please. May. Keith hates physics."  
"Then why did he choose it?" Keith could picture the teatowl that would be doing over her shoulder, and her hands at her hips with her eyebrows raised in question.  
"Same reason you chose us." Shiro replied, his voice heavy as he teased her.  
"I chose you because I loved you both and _wanted_ you both. Nothing else."  
Keith could hear the grin in Shiros voice. "He _wanted_ to pick physics." May sighed, everything going quiet as she contemplated. A dog let out a torrent of barks in the distance followed by a cry of a child.  
Keith rabbed his pencil on the desk as he chewed at the metal part of his pencil, the eraser long gone. "No. Keith is homeworking and studying. He doesn't need you distracting him." May was probably nudging at Shiro with the toe of her shoe.  
"How is he meant to study when he probably doesn't know what it means?" Shiro asked, his tone suggesting that he had alreadywon the conversation. There was shuffling as May rested her hand upon the doorknob.  
"Keith hunny. How's physics going?" Keith didn't try to answer, but when he did his voice came out hoarse.  
"Ahh."  
Shiro let out a trimpuh of laughter. "See I told you so."  
Again May tabbed at the doorknob. "Hunny do you need Shiros help?"  
"Yes Please." Keith gasped. "Or water? Or both? Both would be good." Shiro made a sound that resembled a grunt and I sigh of agreement as he pressed his weight into the door to get himself up. May whispered something to him as he stamped lightly, his keys making a sound in is pocket. Shiro answered May's whisper in a hum.  
"Panadol as well? Your voice sounds wreaked." Shiro complemented softly. Keith traced one of his fingers along the scar tissue at his throat. The echos of the memory edging it's way in.  
She finally turned the door handle. "Yes. That would be nice."  May opened the door, a laundry basket pressed up against her hip while one arm kept it there. Shiro was making his way down the stairwell to the kitchen, his back slightly stuff from sitting at the door for an hour.  
May stopped in the doorway to look at him, her hair getting over her face and catching on her glasses. "How are you today?"  
"Sore." May's eyebrows creased together as she placed the basket on his bed, and then after mentally deciding that she'll fold later, she made her way over. Her cold fingers gently brushed Keith's hair away from his neck, her fingers gently running over the scars.  
"The doctor said it might take awhile to heal probably," Keith let out a harsh hum of agreement. "He also said that you had to practice speaking, remember?" She looked at him over her glasses. "Have you been practicing?"   
No. "Yes."  
"Hm. I can definetly hear it." May said with as much sarcasm as she could muster as she tweaked his nose with her fingers.   
"When can I go back to school."  
"Not again. You'll only have to go back for exams. Can't have you doing them at home apparently." May sounded annoyed as she kissed his cheek lightly before making her way back to the bed to fold up the clothes. all of which where Keith's.   
"Well there is the fear that he'll cheat," Shiro added, his voice slightly breathy from coming up the stairs quickly. He had a glass of water in one hand and panadol in the other. Tucked into his arm were snacks that Keith was allowed with his healing throat and muscle area. Keith stared at his neck brace that he had discarded earlier. "And remember that you'll have to continue wearing it, Keith."  
"I know. I'm not stupid." Shiro raised an eyebrow.   
"Debatable, how's physics."  
"I wish I listened in class. None of it makes sense."   
"Not very encouraging. You've got exams in two weeks."  
"I'll have it by then." Another eyebrow raised.   
May looked at the both of them before folding the last item of clothing. "Okay, Shiro five minutes and then you'll have to leave Keith to it. Deal?"  
"Deal," Shiro replied as he held out his hand for May to shake. "Now. What do you need help with?" Shiro asked as she took a seat at Keith's bed, he had flogged the physics pratice papers that Keith had managed to get from the schools website. May closed the door beind them, a smile touching her features as she managed to shut the door successfully.   
"All of it."   
"Keith. Have you even tried?"  
"Yes," Keith managed, anger lacing his tone. "I've been trying all day, but then my neck started hurting so I went to bed."  
"Why aren't you wearing it now? I thought you were told to wear it when it began to ache."   
"That's just to cover their asses." Keith crossed his arms as he glared down at his neck brace.   
"Nice try, Keith. Put it on," Shiro dumped the physics papers on his bed before picking up the brace and chucking it at him. Keith sighed before strapping it around his throat. "You could have had your drink first."   
"Why when I have my loving brother to help me."  
Shiro scrunched up his nose. "No."   
"Och. Please."   
"No. You've got arms and legs."  
"Please. I'll..."  
"Don't think of something you'll lie about doing anyway. Come on, hurry up. The clock is ticking and I have 2 minutes," Keith sighed before managing to take a sip and swallowed the pills. "Good now sit," Keith done as he was told his back acheing from the way his brace was forcing his neck to be straight. Shiro turned to a page and laid out a pencil from Keith's floor. "Read the instructions and do a page," Keith groaned out loud. "It's not that bad."  
"It's hard to read when I have a brace on."   
"It's hard reading without it. Now do it and follow the instructions from the text books that May bought you." Shiro watched as Keith grumbled a insult before settling down again at his desk. Shiro swipped up Keith's phone. "And no phones. It distracts you."   
"You're distracting me." Keith grumbled sulkily as Shiro ruffled his hair. "Hey! Careful of the neck."  
"Stop being a whimp. Get May to get me, I'll be listening in on the recorded videos."  
Keith attempted to wack his brother but to no avial as Shiro grinned and managed to ruffle his hair again. "Have fun asswipe." Keith commented as Shiro pranced to the door, his figure making a shadow as the sunset began to illuminate the room in a pretty orange glow.   
"I'll have more fun than you will." Keith's phone vibrated. 

_DC or Marvel?_

Wrong number again, stranger.

 _I am asking you, am I not? I know._  

DC, much better and very classic. Now, I have physics to do so get on with whatever you're doing because I have stuff to do. 

_Okay just asking. See ya. :)_

Keith fought the urge to tell him to go away, instead he left the message read and went back to his study. The words beginning to blur at this point as it stretched on past 9. "Keith you better be starting to get ready for bed. We're going to the lake tomorrow."  
"Can I stay here?"  
"No. You're mother wants to see you."  
"But May."  
"No buts, Krolia wants to see how you are and I will not say no to that. She is your birth mother after all."   
_I know, but I don't understand why she had to pop up after leaving us to be fostered out to others._ "Yeah, yeah. Is dad going to be there?"  
"No. Krolia sent in a message saying that he'll be away, farming I think."   
He is always farming. "Okay."  
"Now, bed time. I can't have you falling asleep. She'll think I'm mistreating her babies."  
Her _baby, Shiro was adopted_ , Keith wanted to mutter. But Krolia had convinced May that Shiro was her own son, _even if it hadn't been by birth_. Keith turned off his side light, letting the room blanket itself in darkness. He made his way to the bathroom in the dark, managing to only stumble three times before he reached he doorknob and made his way down the hallway to the bathroom. Going holier and brushing his teeth, Keith stamped just enough so his brother, who had a bedroom downstairs, would hear him. Closing the door Keith fumbled for his nightlight, a red hippo, it illuminated his clothing that he had dumped on a chair and reflected off of his mirror. His covers were still untucked from the previous morning, and shuffling himself in he reached for his inner secret. A stuffed toy. Of course Shiro knew about it, he had one himself from their parents but his had long been forgotten and stuffed into a box. Closing his eyes he knew the nightmares would come, and in waking he would have forgotten them. Most times he did anyway. 

 

* * *

 

 

Keith awoke to the jump of his heart, his sheets sticking to him and his throat burning with a constant ache. bile was rolling freely around in his gut as his heart ached. The screech of tires. The sound of glass shattering, and cracking under his weight as he pounched on the windscreen like a doll... he could remember flying...  
Keith shock his head before getting up and making his way to the bathroom, his stomach still rolling and threatening to make him heave at any moment. If he was lucky he would be asleep before May awoke to check in on him before she worked her two hour shift at the local gas station. His stomach was rising, burning his throat, and Keith knew that there was no chance that he was leaving without hurling his stomach into the toliet bowl. Leaning down, he hugged the seat as he procedded to throw up.   
Shaking, he clenched and unclenched his fingers as a numbness laid claim to his finger, legs and finally cheeks.   
Water, I need water.   
Flushing the toliet and rinshing out his mouth, Keith turned off the light and made his way down stairs to get a glass of water. A grandfather clock was ticking loudly in one corner, it's chimes filling the room as it hit midnight. The small kitchen light had been left on, moths sluggisly fluttering about until the bumped into something.   
"I heard you," Shiro commented as Keith reached for a glass from the top shelf of the cupboard, the light in the lounge turned on. "I've already got a drink for you waiting." Keith let out a groan before shutting the cupboard door to see Shiro seated on the lounge suite, his face white and his eyes rimmed in red.   
He hasn't slept either.   
"Nerves?" Keith nodded. "Nightmare?" Again Keith nodded. "Well you can't expect something like that to just go away. One day you won't be awoken by them and you'll be fine."  
Keith snorted. "Yeah. I have temporary PTSD from a carcrash. How fun is that?" Keith mumbled, his feet light against the wooden floor of the lounge and kitchen.   
"Well it is trumatizing being thrown in the air and bounching off a few cars before everything goes to a stop," Shiro grumbled as he pushed the glass to Keith. Taking the glass into hand, he put it to his lips to taste the sweet taste of lemon and water. "I got a message from Matt. Your motorbike should be able to be saved."  
"Not that I want to ride it ever again." Shiro frowned at him, his face clearly showing signs of concern.   
"Are you sure that you're going to be okay while I'm gone? May might not be here enough to help you when you need to."  
Keith sighed as he sipped from his drink, his eyes slowly taking in the photos on the wall. There were many of Keith and Shiro as children, even some of Krolia and their father hugging or embracing them. When had that all stopped. "I'll be fine. I have her on speed dial anyway."   
"Good. How are you feeling now?"  
"Honestly. Like shit. I don't want to go tomorrow but May... she wants me to go and I don't want you to be their all awkward saying hi to mum for me."   
"Seriously? Mum and I are awesome together, there is nothing awkward between us."  
"Not even the disagreement that you had not two days ago with her... what was it about again? The life choices of marriage and children."   
Shiro glowered at Keith before relaxing into the chair further. "I don't want any."  
"Well someone's going to have to carry on our line, because it's certainly not going to be me." Shiro snickered, his eyes coming alight.   
"True, true. But what if you do want kids? Adoption?"  
"Yeah, but I can never see that happening. Look at me. I am a wreak. Scars across my throat, a scar on my cheek, a mullet as a hair style and I'm to small to catch anyones eye." Shiro shurgged.   
"You never know. Some men go for that type of thing, and hey they might like you for your personality."  
"Don't make me laugh, Shiro."  
"What?" Shiro coughed as an awkward laugh erupted from him. "Okay. Yes you're not excatly the person on person type, but some people like that to. Hey Mum's not entirely person on person and yet she got laid and got married."   
"Please I do not want to picture that." Keith pleaded, Shiro grinned at him.   
"It's all going to be fine and anyway I don't see why you're worrying, you're 18 not 80."  
Keith shuffled in his seat, his leg getting tucked underneath his butt. "And yet here we are. Me worried and you still fuming after the conversation with mother." Shir o smiled again this time he looked at the grandfather clock.   
"Do you remember when we were younger and you use to stay up all night at Christmas hopeing the NutCracker would come out," Keith felt a blush creep up to his cheeks, even if it was just the two of them. "You use to watch the Barbie version all the time. I remember May ended up buying it for you that Christmas. I recall you cried and slept with that dvd until he broke."  
Keith grinned despite himself, glad that finally he wasn't thinking of the accident. "I still want to watch that at the ballet." Keith whispered, making Shiro let out a low chuckle.   
"You're so gay."  
"No I have refined taste, liking ballet doesn't make you gay. I am gay because I like men, not because I like watching people dance around one another for an hour showing a completely complex story that is mirrored in their movements and in the songs. And anway if gay people liked watching ballet people move... it's really the wrong thing to watch as most of them are females," Shiro yawned, his breaths coming out as a breathy laugh. "If I wanted to watch anything that would allow me to watch males on the other hand..." Shiro groaned. "I'd watch boxing, or football, or rygby, or basketball... all mens teams mind you as their are female teams... or I could watch the mens swimming team... they're barely covered in anything but speedos." Shiro let out a sound of fake disgust.   
"Keith your horny is showing."  
"No my taste is showing. No one would say that to a guy talking about a girl like that." Shiro grunted before standing up, his eyes misting over as he yawned and stretched.   
"Okay, end of conversation I'm back to bed." Shiro stopped as he spied the hippo at the end of the stairwell, it was then that Keith realised that he had carried it out of bed and then had procedded to drop it at the end of the stairs. "You still have Mr.Hippo? How old are you meant to be again?"   
"18. But a toy never, ever makes you a child."   
"You like a dead thing, Keith." Keith scolded him before standing up, his stomach giving an uncertain twist before he raced over and snatched up the soft toy that Shiro was toeing with his foot.   
"He can hear you, you know?" Shiro laughed again, louder than he had before.   
"That reminds me of a song that you use to like... what was it called again? 'Move down the bus?' or 'Pet hippopotamus?"   
"Why did you have to bring that up?"  
Shiro began to sing, quiet loudly. " _Move down the bus, move down the bus. Make way for me and my pet hippopotamus, so don't make a fuss, squeeze in there please. 'till there's a seat he can sit on my knee._ "   
"Shut up. I loved that song okay. And you can't talk, what about that song 'Fish and chips'?" Shiro's eyes darkened just slightly.   
"BOYS! IT'S MIDNIGHT! GET TO BED!."  
"Yes May!" They both called, as they winched at May booming voice from her bedroom.   
Shiro ducked his head, rubbing at his nose as he lowered his voice to a whisper. "It's not as bad as the hippopotamus song that you loved so much."   
"I can't believe mum went all the way around the world to learn children songs so she could sing them to us when she meet up with us again." Shiro snorted as he played with his shirt.   
"Okay enough of embarrasing memories. Bed time. You should be resting. take Mr.Hippo and that drink up with you." Shiro made his way to his bedroom door, opened it and with a final smile he closed the door. Keith went back into the lounge before going up to bed, the glass in one hand, and his hippo tucked underneath his arm. May was standing angerly at her door, her twisted curls looking messy as she tabbed her foot angrily, her face in a scowl.   
"Keith you should be in bed young man."  
"Sorry. Nightmare."   
May's features softened instantly, but went hard almost as quick as it had been replaced. "No reason to be loud. Now get to bed or else I'll have that cellphone from 8pm onwards for the rest of the month..." Keith opned his mouth to object to the comment. After all he was 18 and he shouldn't have restrictions on things like that. "Ah, no agruments. You too Shiro. I can hear you snickering." The small laughter coming from Shiro's room stopped. Keith grinned at her, his face slightly dopey. May smiled, her face losing her angry touch again. She glimped Mr.Hippo tucked under his arm. "Mr.Hippo needs a wash."  
"Tomorrow? If that is if you have any of that softner..." May rolled her eyes.  
"I have softner. Now to bed and take some painkillers, I have a feeling that's whats bringing on the nightmares. Now goodnight."  
"Goodnight, May. Sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite." A sly grin touched his features as May scolded him.   
"Are you suggesting that I don't clean my beds properly young man, because if you are I'll wack you with my slipper."  
"Never, May. You're pulling things out of thin air." May huffed.   
"Okay. Goodnight. Not another pep between you and Shiro."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Keith wasn't sure when he had woken up, but he knew it was earlier than he had wanted to. Shiro was outside, his voice humming a song as he put washing on the line. It was the 'fish and chip' tune that had Keith inwardly groaning. A smile made its way to his features as he hugged his stuffed toy to his chest, allowing the familar weight press up and bring him comfort. "Keith up. We leave in an hour," May's voice came from the other side of the door as she lightly tabbed on it. "A towel is already waiting for you in the bathroom, it just came out of the dryer." Stretching in the warm comfort, Keith swung his legs off the bed, his neck acheing at the sudden movement.   
Damn. "May can you please but panadol on the bench so I can have some after my shower?" The door to the towel cupboard just outside Keith's room shut as May hummed in agreement.   
"Yup. I've got porriage on if you want some for breakfast."   
"That sounds great, May," Keith grumbled as he twisted the doorknob and faced May in the hallway, her hair in a messy bun that was already coming undone. "Is there orange juice?"  
May grinned. "Oh don't grow up kiddo," She kissed Keith on the head as he passed. "Being an adult sucks."   
Keith hummed as he closed the bathroom door, his towel on the heating rack as he undressed from his pjs, turning on the shower he waited for the water to warm up before going in and closing the glass door, the water lapping at him.   
Washing himself, Keith then dried and tied his towel around his waist before exploring the house for clothes that were both clean and presentable. Shiro was singing again, this time to the reflective mirror. He managed a smile during a solo that he was mouthing to, as Keith walked past. Porriage was waiting for him, just like May had said it would, a glass of orange juice waiting at the side. Keith sat down, finally giving up as his neck began to cramp. May kissed him on the forehead. "Doctor rang, says that you have a physio appointment tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow? I thought it was next week."  
"Someone cancelled and they wanted you in early."  
"So I'm at physio earlier in the morning with the docs afterward?"  
"That's right kiddo."   
"I hope I don't get anymore medication. It makes me all dopey."   
May hummed and then let out a sigh. "We're running out of glasses again... would you be able to look in your room later and get them out of your room, please?"  
"Why?" Keith asked, his voice slightly husky as he yawned. A wave of pain clutching his throat leaving him to gasp and then moan in pain. May looked at him.   
"Shiro can you get his brace? He needs panadol as well. And well, Krolia is coming for dinner. I offered so don't get upset thinking it was her idea."  
"Okay." Keith managed as his fingers went to his throat, another wave of pain.  
"Is it worse today?"  
"I think I slept on it wrong."  
"Did you wear your soft brace?" May asked, Shiro was running up the stairs still singing, now his voice eoching throughout the hallway.   
"No. Doc said I should miss a few days, get muscle back into my neck. He put me on a roster remember? Saturdays and Wednesdays."   
"True." Shiro jumped down a few steps as he managed a smile as he chucked the brace and popped the seal off the panadol. May's fingers brushed Keith's throat as the brace was put around his neck and secured there. Cramps still raced over his neck in an attempt to make him surrender, but as his neck straightned the cramping lessened.   
"I'm going to look like a dork." Keith grumbled unhappily. "Everyone will stare at me."  
"No they won't." Shiro scoffed as he removed his earplugs, his music clearer now that it was out in the open.  
"Yes. They will. That's the reason I left public school remember?" Shiro let out a burp, his face twisted as he frowned and then thought of a counter augement. It was true, many times had he been considered 'weak' or 'evil' upon the eye that he had caused fights as they had mocked him for his driving skills. Not only was Keith Kogane the outcast or the foster kid, he was also the kid that had a head on collison with a car that had killed the driver and done damage to many others.   
_Apparently I'm not safe to go anywhere without harming anyone_ , Keith frowned, _so the teasing and excalted to bullying and then eventually a puch or kick there under a table, until Keith decided enough was enough and had procedded to file in his last weeks notice that he was leaving the school._    
"Okay, maybe that is the reason. But they won't bully you."  
"No they'll just treat me different because I'm... me."  
"No you're just recovering, nothing wrong with you."   
"Ah ha."   
"Come on Keith, everyone in our family loves you."  
"Yeah, but that's limited. What about my friends, all gone because they couldn't cope with helping me about or spoon feeding me. Wow, saying that out loud makes me realise that I need more friends."  
"In univeristy. Now is the time to heal and study for university entrance and the end of year certificate."   
"Yeah, yeah." May sat down beside him, a spoon in hand. Keith groaned. "I'm like a baby. I have to be feed, and watered."  
"But you can go to the bathroom fine." May considered. Keith grunted and then smiled.   
"Sometimes that even debatable. I'm like a baby."   
Shiro scolded him before ruffling his hair. "You've wet the bed only twice and that was caused by a nightmare."  
"What about the time I wet myself on the couch because you both weren't home and I couldn't get up?" There was silence as Keith took the spoon into his mouth. "But I've learnt something from that. I think next time if I need to pee I'm going to pee to the side and not lay in it until you guys get home." Shiro snorted as he took a seat himself, his hands holding out the panadol.   
"You're definetly a charcter. Now hurry up, I'm ready and want to go." May swiped at Shiro with a placemat as he swayed back in his seat dangeroulsy before letting out a low chuckle of fear. "Okay, I'll be waiting in the car."   


* * *

 

The day was nicer that it had been for the past week, and Keith was relieved to find that his legs were strong enough to let him have a walk around the park without having to take a brake, and now that Krolia had arrived May had disappered to leave Krolia and her boys. Once they had spotted the cafe Keith had been allowed to sit down, as by that time his neck and back had begun to ache. "Keith you've gotten bigger." She commented, her voice slightly monotone her face showing the emotion rather than her voice.   
"No. I've got a brace that is making me look bigger, but my sides might be getting flabby since I'll I've been doing is eating and sleeping." Krolia smiled as she ducked her head to look at the menu. The cafe they had found themselves in was a nice little place that they had accidentally come across one time after Shiro had fallen out of a tree and sprained an ankle and so had needed to rest. It was owned by a ginger haired man, to enthusastic for his own good, and often was found thinking of clever ways to get his cafe in travel booklets for tourists.   
Lately it had been photos of himself dressed as a muffin, and a coffee cup and it had left Keith feeling awkward to be in his presence just from the sheer outgoingness that the man possesed to an unnatural degree.   
Right now he was seated at the counter, his face masked in boredom as he played chess with himself, soon, Keith knew, Shiro would go up and offer to play with him. Shiro stood up, like it was his que, his face impassive as he made his way over taking the seat right across from Coran who's face was alight now. "How is homeschool?"  
"Good. Although it's hard not having something teaching me. May is always away at her job and Shiro is studying with friends and whatnot. But I can manage when I don't have my brace... how's dad?"  
"He's fine. Still considering giving you his own bike... but I've told him to wait since... the accident."  
Keith smiled. "Ah. Not like I can keep away from the road." Krolia smiled as she fingered a strand of her short hair, a rats tail that had been died purple.   
"No. You're like your father in that way, but... it sounds like you take after me with the speed." Keith snorted.   
The conversation always ended up like this, awkward, the both of them grasping at straws like the similarites or the weather. Today the straws seemed to be disappearing. "It's okay, really. I am healing."  
"Be careful aye? May told me that... you're slightly trumatized from the it, so as your mother I am asking you to be careful. I don't want anything happening to you or Shiro."  
"I'm fine." Krolia nodded like she understood the silent meaning behind Keith's pleading tone. I am going to be fine weither I have trauma or not. Coran let out a laugh as he pushed over Shiro's king, his voice erupting into a 'cheekmate' as he stood up leaving Shiro with his head in his hands, his cheeks reddening.   
"This sucks. Keith why don't you try?" Keith snorted before looking at Krolia for confirmation. She nodded, a small smile playing at her lips.   
"Okay. But beware, I suck." Keith commented as he took Shiro's seat opposite Coran. Coran smiled at him, as he fiddled with his mustache as he thought.   
"There is always time for you to become great, now just wait as I set up the board."   
Keith waited and watched as the man placed the pieces around the board with an expert grace. "Your turn first." Krolia had made her way first as Keith moved one of his chess pieces across the board.   
"Now, your birthday."   
"Hmm." Keith managed as he watched Coran move one of his own.   
"I was thinking that I could take you to see the ballet. It was Shiro's idea as he said that you've always wanted to go to one before you finished highschool... as probably the only opportunity for you to go is when you have a boyfriend one day... even then it might be a bit wishwashy. It's so sterotypical for some people." Keith nodded.   
"Sounds like a plan."  
"It'll be a bit early but... will that do?" Keith nodded as a smile crept to his face softly as he took one of Coran's down.   
"Ma, anything would do. You know that anything suits me." Coran was humming to himself as he began to work his pieces across the board, taking many in quick succession as Keith thought over his plan. It was obvious he was going to loose. But maybe he could just go down fighting.   
Coran stopped humming as Krolia left the table to go outside. "I'll just be outside. If you need anything I'll be feeding the ducks."   
Shiro patted his shoulder before leaving on after her. "So the ballet?" Coran commented first as Shiro closed the door. Keith felt himself flush as the words caught on in his brain.   
"Ah, yeah."  
"A fan myself, use to do small shows with a family friends production team, up until they started looking for younger people to join the ranks. I was to old to carry on with their trainings and schedules."  
"What company."  
"Altean company... although they're not really expanding their territory anymore, to much work for the young Allura... especially after her father died from cancer. But their are hopes that they will become great again."Keith frowned.   
"Altean company? Never really heard about them."  
"No one does. They really only perform for competitions... but some people are going out and taking work from others so they can display their skill in other environments. It use to be so... awesome. In all aspects. My own pop pops use to do ballet for their company, back when it use to be big.But recently..." Coran sighed sadly before continuing in his happy tone. "I hear one of their own qualified for the current buzz at the moment though, Princess and the Nutcracker. A classic." Keith felt his eyebrows raise slightly. "It sound like Krolia is taking you to that one as it the only one in the area."   
"One qualified?"   
"Yeah, pretty dumb luck. He only got in because... well his family is wealthy, very. Lotor," Coran soured at the name. His face brightened again as another thought took him. "But also Lance is his understudy and he's an ex Altean rabbit. Have to support him. It's a bonus, as Lance is quiet talented, practice I reckon, although he never thought he'd reach the heights he is at now."   
"How many do the... company take. Wouldn't they only be accepting the best?"  
"Well technically yes. But Allura is allowing other people to join is they so wish, not really good for her reputation but... oh well. Things change don't they? Alfor would have been pleased with her," Keith hummed as Coran then smiled. "It looks like you've been checkmated."


End file.
